1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mechanism for opening and closing an opening portion. More particularly, the present invention relates to the construction of the mechanism for opening and closing the opening portion that includes an outer frame having an opening portion formed therein and that may be opened and closed by a lid member, and an internal member that is provided inside the outer frame and may be operated so that it can be made to slide out of and into the opening portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the mechanism for opening and closing the opening portion according to the prior art, it is general that the opening portion is opened and closed by the lid member that is mounted by means of the hinge or pair of male and female screws to the body having the opening portion formed therein, and the opening portion and closing operations are performed by using any elastic element such as the spring (for example, see Japanese utility model application now opened for public examination under No. S62 (1987)-073807).